


Sleeping together and one person hogs the blanket

by Lizzielose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION, blanket, posted originally on ffnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Quand Derek se réveille en pleine nuit dans le froid, et voit Stiles avec toute la couette, que se passe-t-il ?





	Sleeping together and one person hogs the blanket

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une traduction à l'origine, voici le lien sur fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11646689/1/Sleeping-together-and-one-person-hogs-the-blanket-traduction  
> Comme d'hab pour mes traductions venant de ffnet que je transfère ici, petite correction au passage.

Derek se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec une sensation de froid alors qu'elle lui effleurait la peau. Ce qui était étrange à propos de cela, c'est qu'il s'était couché avec une couette, à côté de son mari, Stiles. Il se tourna lentement, et le vit face à lui, le visage vers lui, enroulé autour d'une couette chaude, toute la couette.

Stiles était tellement enroulé autour de la couette, qu'il ressemblait à un burrito avec un visage. On pouvait juste voir la couette jusqu'à son menton, qui était à moitié couvert. Suite à cette image de lui, une pensée l'assaillit :

"Comment avait il pu prendre toute la couette sans même le réveiller ?"

Il se rapprocha lentement petit à petit de Stiles – c'était un lit king size -jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atteigne et essaya de lui prendre gentiment la couverture.

Derek essaya de trouver un coin de couette qui était libre pour pouvoir au moins avoir un peu de chaleur, mais peut importe où il regardait, il n'y avait aucun coins de libre.

"Tu sais si tu me voulais contre toi, t'aurais juste pu me le demander." déclara la voix de Stiles, rauque dû au fait qu'il était encore à moitié endormi.

Au son de la voix de son mari, Derek s'arrêta et ses yeux s'élevèrent jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Stiles. Derek ouvrit et ferma la bouche, comme un poisson, essayant de trouver une explication, mais fut couper par la question de Stiles.

"-Pourquoi t'es pas sous la couette ?"

Il arrêta d'ouvrir sa bouche comme un poisson, et ce fut comme s'il était ébloui par lui. C'était silencieux, et Derek regardait un Stiles confus, et il brisa ce silence en disant "-Quoi ?"

"-T'as toute la couette sur toi...Voleur de couette !" chuchota-t-il durement, gesticulant à côté du burrito fait par Stiles. Stiles se regarda et dit : " Oh. Et bien ça explique ce que tu es en train de faire."

Stiles s'enleva de la couette, se tortillant, en donnant des coups, et en grognant. Une fois libre, il leva un côté de la couette, comme une invitation pour Derek, et le regarda avec ses yeux magnifiques, ceux auxquels il ne pouvait jamais dire non depuis le début de leur relation.

"-Allez couchons nous !" Dit Derek en se mettant sous la couette attrapant Stiles pour le mettre contre son sa poitrine. Il enroula son bras autour de al taille de Stiles, entant un bruit de contentement en réponses.

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Stiles parle :" Tu es toujours un loup garou chiant pour mz réveiller.

Cette nuit là, Derek s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Honnêtement en me relisant je sais pas si c'est ma traduction qui est niaise ou l'histoire. Je pense que c'est ma traduction, en la relisant pour la première fois depuis au moins deux ans je me demande comment j'ai pu laisser quelque chose comme ça poster sur internet. Si vous allez voir la version d'origine ( j'ai modifié toute une phrase) vous pourrez voir les fautes, et je peux vous dire que la phrase entière que j'ai refaite, même moi je l'ai pas comprise, alors que c'est ma traduction. j'ai dû retrouver la fic originale pour réécrire la vraie traduction. Honnêtement j'ai honte.


End file.
